horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Like A Farmer
Like A Farmer is a 2018 song by Lil Tracy recorded as a duet with Lil Uzi Vert. Lyrics [Intro: Lil Uzi Vert & Lil Tracy] I got horses in my car just like a farmer Yeehaw, Yeehaw, finna pick up your daughter Yeehaw Yeah Gren8 beats Yeah, yeah, yeah Lil Tracy I got horses in my car like a farmer (A farmer) Yeehaw, finna pick up your daughter (Yeehaw) He want beef, I'ma have to get him slaughtered (Get him slaughtered) He want beef, I'ma have to get him slaughtered I got horses in my car like a farmer Yeehaw, finna pick up your daughter (Your daughter) He want beef, I'ma have to get him slaughtered (Get him slaughtered) He want beef, I'ma have to get him slaughtered (Get him slaughtered) 1: Lil Tracy Yeah, don't come 'round here, we don't like your kind (We don't like your kind) I've been fuckin' these sluts, but I love my wife (But I love my wife) Got a big ol' truck so we all gon' ride I'm sippin' lean like a Coors Light (Yah, yah) Boy, this town ain't big enough for the both of us I got a shotgun ridin' shotgun and it's loaded up (Grra) I heard that whore say you handsome Put that heat to your face, I'ma brand ya (I'ma brand ya) Hell yeah, yeehaw (Yeehaw) I swear these people need God (Need God) I got some horses in this truck, keep up I got some horses in this truck, keep up (Keep up) [Chorus: Lil Tracy & Lil Uzi Vert, Lil Tracy] [https://genius.com/Lil-tracy-like-a-farmer-remix-lyrics#note-16218259 I got horses in my car like a farmer (Like a farmer)] Yeehaw, finna pick up your daughter (Yeehaw) [https://genius.com/Lil-tracy-like-a-farmer-remix-lyrics#note-16218546 He want beef, I'ma have to get him slaughtered (Get him slaughtered) He want beef, I'ma have to get him slaughtered] [https://genius.com/Lil-tracy-like-a-farmer-remix-lyrics#note-16218259 I got horses in my car like a farmer (Just like a farmer)] Yeehaw, finna pick up your daughter (Yeehaw) [https://genius.com/Lil-tracy-like-a-farmer-remix-lyrics#note-16218546 He want beef, I'ma have to get him slaughtered (Get him slaughtered) He want beef, I'ma have to get him slaughtered (Get him slaughtered)] 2: Lil Uzi Vert Gotta trip, new coupe, follow her own roots (Yeehaw) Wrangler on my jeans on belt buckles, no jewels (Jewels, how?) Bless your heart, you're fixin' to lie You're cute as a button but don't got fake boobs (Woah) Yes, I have a tractor, you don't like to fly Took her on a trip to Texas, treat it like Dubai I'm in Colorado Springs like I'm in Bora Bora (Bora Bora) We get Tyson money, sell the chicken by the quarter (Quarter) We don't eat lobster but we fish Got a lot of land in Georgia Just in case of a storm, girlies all up in my bunker in Florida I planted a seed, I declare what's gonna come out of the soil Not talkin' 'bout no lean but we got that mud, I'm sellin' oil [Chorus: Lil Tracy, Lil Uzi Vert, & Both] [https://genius.com/Lil-tracy-like-a-farmer-remix-lyrics#note-16218259 I got horses in my car like a farmer (Yeehaw, like a farmer)] Yeehaw, finna pick up your daughter (Yeehaw) [https://genius.com/Lil-tracy-like-a-farmer-remix-lyrics#note-16218546 He want beef, I'ma have to get him slaughtered (Yeehaw, get him slaughtered) He want beef, I'ma have to get him slaughtered (Yeehaw)] I got horses in my car like a farmer Yeehaw, finna pick up your daughter (Your daughter) He want beef, I'ma have to get him slaughtered (Get him slaughtered) He want beef, I'ma have to get him slaughtered (Get him slaughtered) Why it sucks #The asinine lyrics #Lil Tracy's bloodcurdling auto-tuned vocals #The "got horses in my car" is repetitive and enough to wear on your last nerve Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Lil Uzi Vert Songs